


A Month of Coffees, Cases, and You

by QuixoticKitsune



Series: HQ/PP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Cafe Owner Suga, Enforcer Hinata, Enforcer Kageyama, Enforcer Oikawa, F/M, Inspector Daichi, Inspector Yachi, Slow Burn, and the characters therein, by at least 10 years or so, honestly this started as a self indulgent OiYachi drabble, set before the events in PP, that turned into an entire folder on my computer, this piece mostly sets up the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticKitsune/pseuds/QuixoticKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had already figured out that the cold, emotionless man she had first met was not the real Oikawa. Throughout the month that she had known him, he had slowly changed: laughing, talking, and certainly teasing more. But it felt like that behind the loud laughs and wide grins, there was something lurking just beneath the surface. And that unknown kept Yachi’s guard up around the smooth-talking man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month of Coffees, Cases, and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my HQ/PP crossover that quickly got out of hand haha.
> 
> For those that are unfamiliar with PP, don't worry, the world is slowly explored through the drabbles, which will probably be posted as separate oneshots. All you really need to know is Tokyo in the near future has developed technology with the capability to read an individual's mind and calculate their probability of committing a crime. This probability is called their Crime Coefficient, and if it is too high, they are given psychological therapy. In extreme cases, the "latent criminal" is arrested and institutionalized.
> 
> Just a few terms (from the [PP Wiki](http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho-Pass_Wiki)):  
> " **Inspectors** are the top-ranking law enforcement officers ... They are in charge of handling their assigned cases as they see fit, utilizing all available resources to them, including the analysts and enforcers assigned to their division."  
> " **Enforcers** are latent criminals whose skills are in tracking down and apprehending active criminals in the field under the direct authority of the Inspectors. A number of characters of the series are former Inspectors who, because of a ... rise in their Crime Coefficient to abnormal levels, are demoted to Enforcers."
> 
> For those that _are_ familiar with PP, this series of drabbles is set before the start of the PP series, and will most likely only have PP characters mentioned in passing, if at all. Things are a little bit less advanced from cannon, e.g. hologram technology is still in development  
>  **  
> **  
>  **Hope you enjoy!**  
> 

Yachi peeked into the training room, hoping for it to be empty lest she embarrass herself in her attempts to practice. The wood floor inside gleamed under the florescent lights. On the mirrored wall across from her, all she could see was herself and the various pieces of equipment reflected back. But on the bench that lined the short wall to her left was someone’s open gym bag. Wonder who’s here, Yachi thought as she took a few more steps in, then stopped. Her mouth dropped slightly at the sight before her. Oikawa was there, laying on a weight lifting bench. From what Yachi could tell, he easily lifted what appeared to be a mass heavier than herself like it was feather light.

His eyes found her, still standing in the doorway, and his lips spread into that becoming-all-too-familiar smirk. He benched his weights and sat up with effortless grace Yachi was coming to envy. “Ahh, Miss Inspector, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“This-this is a communal gym.” She defiantly stood straighter and squared her shoulders, ignoring the fact she had stuttered.

“Very few Enforcers make use of it, let alone Inspectors,” Oikawa says as he stood and made his way over to his bag, digging out a water bottle. After a few sips, he glanced back to her and raised a single brow. “Or are you starting a new precedent by becoming the first in the viewer’s section?”

Face aflame, Yachi marched stiffly over to a bench that lined the wall and set her bag down. She unzipped her jacket and set it down too, all the while keeping her face trained away from the man who now had the audacity to laugh at her puffed cheeks.

Yachi took a breath, letting it out slowly as she forced her shoulders to relax, then glanced about the room, finally finding what her apartment had been lacking: a training dummy. She eyed the combat drone on the floor next to it, but decided a stationary target would be hard enough for her to hit for day one. As she dragged the dummy to one side of the open floor space, she continued to ignore the eyes that followed her. Oikawa sat down on the bench by his bag, innately knowing something good was about to happen.

Resolutely turning her back to him, she began a series of stretches, loosening up, then standing once more, and shifting into a stance: legs spread, back arched a bit, and arms lifted in front of her. She then began to move, punching at the dummy, putting more force behind each swing as she grew more confident. Taking a step back, she swung her leg out to kick the dummy when suddenly a sound broke her concentration. Slipping on the hardwood floor, she groaned as she found herself upon the floor looking up at the bright, mocking florescent lights. Her view of the ceiling was quickly blocked out by a still-chuckling Oikawa as he crouched over her.

Settling down his mirth, but unable to stop his all-too wide grinning, he asked, “So, Miss Inspector, where exactly did you learn those moves of yours?”

Yachi’s cheeks heated as she looked anywhere but his face, mumbling out an answer he couldn’t catch.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” cupping his ear, he leaned in closer.

She made a sound a mix between a frustrated sigh and an embarrassed groan, and mumbled once more, “Kung-fu movies.”

Oikawa blinked owlishly at her, then clutched his sides as he began to roar with laughter. Now absolutely tomato faced, Yachi sat up quickly. Too quickly, evidently, when her forehead crashed into Oikawa’s jaw. Instead of his laughter filling the room, their shared groaning now did. Still clutching her forehead, Yachi opened one eye to see Oikawa had fallen over from his crouched position, now sitting and rubbing his jaw, grimacing when he swiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

She sat up even quicker than the first time and stood, ignoring the sudden dizziness it brought on in favor of apologizing over and over and offering to go find a first aid kit. Oikawa chuckled and waved off her fluttering hands. He gave her the “ok” sign as he grinned and said, “I’m perfectly fine, just bit my tongue.”

“Oh,” Yachi mumbled as she settled down once more on the floor.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Oikawa still massaging what would soon turn into a bruise, Yachi staring at the floor forlornly. Then, Oikawa sighed, and stood, offering a hand to Yachi when she glanced up at him. She eyed his hand a little, making him huff, but she took it, and was pulled up to stand in front of him. Their difference in height made itself more pronounced than normal as she tilted her head far back to look him in the eye.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Think nothing of it.” His usual smirk was softer in that moment, but then widened before he uttered, “You know, I may not have experience instructing others, but something tells me I might be a bit better than those movies of yours.”

Yachi huffed a laugh. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” she mumbled.

“Eyyy?” he drew out, his expression growing mischievous. “Well, how about a trade then?”

Yachi quirked her eyebrows, confusion evident, as well as a hint of caution as she asked, “What do you mean?”

It was only when Oikawa released her hand to rub the back of his neck did either of them realize they had yet to let go. Hiding his surprise, he turned and began to make his way over to his bag. “Well, if I were to give you lessons, I would like at least something in return.”

Yachi gulped as a blush once more spread across her cheeks, possibilities of what he could ask for running through her mind. “What-what are you asking for?”

Oikawa hefted his bag onto his shoulder and turned to face her, smirk once again firmly in place. Winking, he offered, “How about you teach me that headbutt of yours, and we’ll call it even?”

He laughed at the color Yachi’s face turned then, even as she attempted to cover it with her hands. When her cheeks had calmed some, Yachi glanced up to find herself alone. She sighed deeply, but then a small smile spread across her face.

* * * *

Yachi stared at the bathroom mirror the next morning. Had she really hit him hard enough to make a bruise that dark? A tentative poke resulted in a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sigh. Well, Yachi thought, at least the make-up she got from Christmas won’t be put to waste. She began to apply some to her face in an attempt to cover up the last traces of yesterday’s incident. Now hopefully, she won’t attract any attention. Squaring her shoulders with more confidence than usual, she couldn’t help but smile at her reflection.

On her way to work, she made sure to stop at the café like normal. The bell attached to the door jingled merrily as the warm, coffee-scented air filled Yachi’s lungs.

“I’ll be right out!” a familiar voice from the backroom shouted.

“Take your time, Suga!” Yachi called back. A smile spread across her face as she took in the empty shop. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with trinkets and pictures of the city’s bygone days along with a collection of classical books, free for costumer use. Yachi ran her fingers down the spines of some of her favorites, then turned to look out the windows. The smoggy, grey-skies of Tokyo always made Yachi a bit homesick for her hometown in Miyagi, but the big city offered its own kind of charm that almost made up for it. Yachi’s boots gently clacked against the dark wood floor as she approached the bakery case, eyeing the delicious baked goods behind the glass.

Suga came to the counter flustered. “Sorry,” he said as he wiped off his floured hands on a towel, grimacing when he saw the amount that made it onto his black apron, “one of my workers hasn’t come in yet and it’s making me a little behind schedule this morning.”

“Oh, no worries,” Yachi said quickly and waved it off.

Suga’s face took on its normal, almost too-bright smile as he started up the register. “So, will it be the ‘Friday usual’?”

Yachi groaned as she slumped over the counter a bit. “Am I becoming that predictable?”

Suga chuckled as he began to pick out pastries from below the counter. “I think I would begin to worry otherwise; you are a creature of kindness and habit.” Suga popped his head above the counter so only his eyes peered over the top. “By the way, your make-up is very flattering today. Special occasion?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Yachi ignored her blush and glared at him as he once again ducked behind the counter, but there was no heat behind it. She perked up once he had bagged up the baked goodies and had begun measuring out some coffee grounds. “Oh, actually, can you replace one of the coffees with a hot chocolate this time?”

“Oh?” Suga glanced over his shoulder conspicuously. “Is Mr. Tall Dark Roast looking for something sweet now?”

A blush rose once again to Yachi’s cheeks at his implication as she narrowed her eyes at the chuckling grey-haired café owner. “No, the mocha.”

“Ahhh, and why are we reducing Mr. Mocha’s caffeine intake today? The way you make it sound, your office’s relative sanity is consistent with the available amount of caffeine.”

“He pulled an all-nighter, so, caffeine isn’t what he needs right now.” Yachi nodded to herself, as if she needed to hear her reason before accepting it herself.

Suga chuckled. “Ahh, the mother hen, looking out for all who fall under her wings.” Yachi shrunk down beside the counter till only her perched hands and head could be seen. Expression growing a bit more serious, Suga asked, “But, if your team needs to pull some all-nighters, the latest case isn’t going as well as you’d all hope, is it?”

Yachi sighed deeply. “Unfortunately, no. We’re running low on leads, nothing’s panning out.”

Suga hummed. “Well, knowing you, you won’t let it go cold.” Despite the bleak outlook on the case, Yachi doubted that anyone could resist Suga’s infectious optimism and smile. “I put some cinnamon in Mr. Mocha’s, see what he thinks of it,” Suga mentioned as he began ringing Yachi up.

“Oh, sure,” she nodded. She had learned long ago to not question Suga’s intuition when it came to drinks. She held up her id bracleted wrist to the register and it blinked green twice once it had been charged to her account. Yachi smiled brightly. “Thank you, Suga.”

“No, thank you. I only wish my workers were as consistent as you are about showing up,” Suga said with a laugh.

Yachi joined in the laughter and they said their good-byes. Not for the first time, Yachi thought that the tinkling of the bell attached to the door that now swung shut sounded just like Suga’s laugh.

****

Arriving at headquarters, Yachi quickly made her way through narrow hallways to her shared office. For the Criminal Investigation Department, the office was standard, with four desks lining the side walls. Two larger, double desks sat deeper into the room, taking up the two corners furthest from the door. Computers with dual monitors sat on each desk, their whirring a constant white noise that filled the room. Yes, everything, including the single empty desk, was all standard issue, but the occupants and the items upon their desks were anything but.

Hinata was slumped over his desk, snoring loudly. Evidently, he narrowly missed resting his head in his half-empty bowl of ramen, and had only strewn a few of his already disorderly stacks upon his desk. A few action figures and some mangas were mixed in amongst his case files. The fact that he could find anything amid the clutter was a wonder his coworkers had stopped questioning. At the neighboring desk, Kageyama huffed a bit as he read over the current case, and occasionally eyed a particularly unstable stack of papers on Hinata’s desk that had the nerve to threaten his desk with disorder should it topple. His own desk was all straight lines and neat piles, making it very easy to detect when anyone, namely Oikawa, messed with anything. He had a few sports magazines off to the left side, where his desk met Hinata’s, placed there since he’d long ago figured out that Hinata would borrow them regardless of how much he told him not to. At least placing them there reduced the chance that Hinata would mess up the rest of his desk. Daichi sat at the double desk on the right side of the room. His desk was covered in open case files and photographs. Although not as ordered as Kageyama’s desk, it was the normal kind of disorder, not Hinata level. A few family photos rested on his desk, their framed, wide smiles motivating him when a case looked hopeless. Daichi’s tired eyes lifted from the one of his young cousin when the sound of Yachi entering roused him from his stupor.

“Ahh, you’re in early,” he remarked before politely hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“Didn’t eat at the café today, it’s Friday,” she said with a smile as she lifted a rather stuffed take-out bag and a carton of drinks. As per usual, at the mere whiff of food, Hinata awoke, only to topple gracelessly to the floor, also resulting in a pile of papers to fall almost exclusively onto Kageyama’s desk. Yachi sidestepped the ensuing feud and handed a blueberry pastry to the senior Inspector, as well as one of the beverages.

Daichi smiled broadly. “Thank you, Yachi-chan.” His eyebrows rose as he got a whiff of the drink. “Hot chocolate?”

Yachi set the rest of the food on her own double desk, turning back to Daichi with a hand upon her hip and the other pointing at him. “Caffeine will only keep you up when what you really need now is sleep.” Color dusted her cheeks when she realized she had just admonished her senior, and she quickly executed a perfectly ninety degree bow along with a flurry of apologies.

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh brightly, waving off her apologies. “You’re completely right, Yachi-chan. Thank you again for breakfast,” he said sincerely. Taking a sip, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Cinnamon?”

Yachi bobbed her head. “Yeah, the coffee shop owner had a feeling you’d like that.”

Not for the first time, Daichi wished Yachi would let him in on her little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, but on this matter, her lips were resolutely sealed. Yachi said that part of the magic of the place came from discovering it on your own. Daichi thought that she really just wanted to keep Fridays special.

Evidently, Kageyama and Hinata’s fight had broken up in favor of rooting around the bag of fresh baked goods. Yachi let out a startled sound, then rushed back to her desk before all that was left was crumbs. Daichi looked on with a soft smile as she motherly scolded the two when they had started fighting over who got a certain pastry. She pulled out another of the same kind and handed them each one. They accepted them but continued glaring at one another until they had taken a bite and their frowns melted into satisfied “Mmmmms.” Handing them each their drink and another baked good, she watched them settle back into their desks to savor their spoils. She let out a soft sigh as she practically fell into her chair.

“Don’t worry, Hinata goes off duty at the same time as I do,” Daichi mentioned as he sipped at his drink. Yachi practically melted into her chair in relief, eliciting a chuckle from her senior. “And just a month ago, you were saying how nervous you were about never getting a grasp on them.”

Yachi puffed her cheeks a bit, and both Inspectors looked on as the two Enforcers got into another verbal tiff. “Well, they’re not the ones who are hard to understand,” she murmured softly. Daichi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a little knowing smirk playing at his lips when the door to the office opened. Oikawa Tooru stepped in, quarter till the hour, just the same as always.

“Good morning, Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan!” he said brightly, ignoring the dagger-like glares thrown at him as he proceeded further into the room. “Ahhh, Sawamura, how was the all-nighter?”

Daichi sighed heavily, “No new leads so far, but I think we should see if any street cameras in the area caught anything, and-” Daichi squinted at Oikawa, his grim face turning a bit mirthful. “Did you break the sparring drone’s difficulty limit again? I can’t even remember the last time it landed a hit on you.”

Oikawa laughed good naturedly as he lightly touched the all-too obvious bruise upon his face. “Something like that,” he said as his eyes drifted over to the other Inspector’s desk. “Ahh, I didn’t even notice you there, Miss Inspector!”

When Oikawa had entered, Yachi had hunkered down, trying to remain unnoticed. Seeing as that didn’t work, and would never have worked for long with him, she mentally berated herself, she straightened up in her chair, greeting him with a friendly, but guarded smile. “Good morning, Oikawa-san.”

“Good morning. My, my, are you going to eat all of that?” he said, motioning towards the remainder of her bakery goods.

“Oh, no, it’s Friday, I brought in a bit for everyone.” She grabbed up a drink and pastry and quickly handed it over.

After saying his thanks, Oikawa took a sip of the drink, one eyebrow raising. “I don’t normally drink tea, but this is quite good. What is it sweetened with?”

Yachi blushed and stuttered out, “The t-tea is mine.” Evidently, in her haste, she had grabbed the wrong cup, the one with “Dark Roast” clearly written on the side still sitting upon her desk.

Oikawa’s friendly smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he brought the cup back down to Yachi. “Oh? Well, I don’t mind if you want it back.”

Yachi glared at the drinked-from cup, then snatched it up and switched lids, handing the coffee back to Oikawa’s waiting palm.

He chuckled at her antics. “You never answered my question.”

Yachi looked up at him then. It took her a moment, but she then said, “Honey.”

Oikawa nodded to himself, his eyes remaining on Yachi’s face, as if something caught his attention. He shook his head a moment later, as if to throw a thought out of his head. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said sincerely.

Yachi nodded once, causing Oikawa to smile as he turned away. He paused. “Yachi-chan?”

“Yes?” she questioned back.

He turned only enough to look at her over his shoulder. “You look very cute today.” His smile grew as Yachi blushed, then he continued on to his desk. It was the single next to Yachi’s desk on the left side of the room. His desk was orderly, but there was nothing of character on it. His strictly business desk just didn’t fit his personality, Yachi thought, and there had to be a reason for it.

Daichi startled Yachi when he laughed. “What a flirt! Ahh, but it is good to see him acting more normally,” Daichi said with a fond look in his eyes.

Yachi hummed, eyeing the Enforcer as he typed on his computer, his earbuds explaining why he didn’t turn to join the conversation about himself. She had already figured out that the cold, emotionless man she had first met was not the real Oikawa. Throughout the month that she had known him, he had slowly changed: laughing, talking, and certainly teasing more. But it felt like that behind the loud laughs and wide grins, there was something lurking just beneath the surface. And that unknown kept Yachi’s guard up around the smooth-talking man.

Daichi cleared his throat to gain back Yachi’s attention. He had a knowing, almost sad smile on his lips, as if he heard her thoughts. His lips flattened as he took on a more serious expression. “Now, I did mean it earlier when I had said we should check the street cameras,” his eyes softened a bit, “but knowing you, you’ll probably whip up an algorithm quicker than I could’ve even tracked down all the files. I’ll leave it to you then.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll get right on it,” Yachi said with a bob of her head.

Daichi nodded once, then picked up his coat and drink. Before he left, he elbowed Hinata to gain his attention, then informed him of the time. Hinata picked up his own coat and shouted a “Have a good day!” to Yachi, before proceeding to tease Kageyama about being off before him as he made his way out of the room. Kageyama’s returning remark was met with the door swinging shut. And with that, the room was once more quiet. Yachi let out a drawn-out sigh, then set about starting her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
